Fatal lines, need be crossed
by KuriCurry
Summary: One of the lieutenants must pretend to be mortal for their chance of survival. Namely Raziel, how will he endure? [Read & Review][First time writing a LoK fic.]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **It's a fan fiction, what'd you think?

**Moi Memo's: **I've the rest of the story in my head. And I'm going to update, like it or not… (evil smirk). This is simply a taste of what should be expected.

**

* * *

**

Prologue

..**oOo**..

The pillars, all we know so well. Each stood for a little essence of Nosgoth. But that is not what this tale is about. The pillars are merely witness to what is to transpire. Amongst the lieutenants, only one was missing now. The most admired and envied out of all. Blessed with a tongue sharp enough to enrage anyone who is unfortunate enough to meet it's edge. But sweet enough to put shame into literary compositions for being so pathetic in comparison.

Each just beginning to grow into their less human forms. They needed a tactic this time, to outwit the humans who were plentiful at this time. A time when Nosgoth only had little to be afraid of. Although only a few years had passed since the corpses of their grandest heroes had become their loathed enemies. Their father and lord didn't want to forge on mindlessly. They had almost lost once, and he didn't want such a foreign idea to come to reality.

The idea that humans would actually win this fragile war. To say literally, between life and death.

The neutrality of his face easily masks the foolishness he felt garbed in a nobleman's clothes. He yearned for his armor and the cape that hung loosely at his side. But for this plan to emerge victorious he had to do this. His brothers had suggested no other options. Specifically, Turel had suggested it. And Kain had approved so willingly.

He halted in the center, and knelt in his natural grace that none in the world could dream facsimile. His face still in the stoic manner, as he finally let out a sigh. His master stood and smiled at him a contented smile. As he stood, his brothers held smirks in their faces. As his father went to him. He cupped his chin with a talon and grinned at his first born.

"Insure that you shall come back **alone**, Raziel…"

He knew what his father had implied by that, and so did everyone else. As they murmured to themselves. Kain nodded to Raziel, the high ranking lieutenant then bowed once more, and turned to leave. But before that, he eyed his brothers. Making them shift nervously. Turel quickly followed his brother. Patting him in the shoulder for a while. And still grinning at him. As he shook off the hand on his shoulder, he simply walked off.

_Their had to be a better way to this…surely… There had to be_

**ii**

* * *

Loved it? Hated it ? Feeling flamey? Sure, go on ahead... Reviews are always appreciated. And about the length...This...is but a prologue...so hey ...it had to be somewhat short... 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Xaphiel**: She owns nothing but a copy of the game.

**Kris:** Wait, I also own a whole bunch of other stuff too! You make me sound like a desperate fan girl !

**Xaphiel:** Aren't you though…?

(Author slams door and feigns sobbing.)

**Xaphiel:** rolls pretty eyes

**Moi Memo's**: The author tells us of the time whence Raziel was a vampire, and had to infiltrate the city of Coorhagen as a mortal.

**Bold writing** are for emphasis

_Italics _are Turel's thoughts...

**

* * *

**

Tactics

**..oOo..**

"We have but** 6** of us… and the few mortal slaves"

The discussion, it seemed was intense. They didn't wish for casualties. Quite actually they didn't want any. Turel frowned, nodding at the stated fact. He knew they couldn't know what was happening in Coorhagen nor even stop it in the least as they actually opted for. Raziel paced as he and Turel was planning, he eyed his younger brother for a while. Then he stood beside him.

"If someone could do an infiltration? Know what transpires and what defenses they'll take…"

"Only a mortal can enter such realms, and I don't think our slaves would return to us so willingly Raziel…"

He had a point there. He stared at the map before them. Then to his hands, then to his younger brother's. They still hadn't had talons at the moment. And an idea spark within him, reasoning blindly that they themselves still had much of their mortal features, hands and feet. Unlike Kain himself who had darkened lips, talons and hooves now. They knew they would soon change themselves. They felt it within them. So this **had** to be executed soon.

"One of us then, one of the lieutenants"

"Insanity, Raziel !"

"Perhaps, but it **is an option**…rather then nothing…"

Turel thought at this for a moment. The logic was there. But it was a perilous task. Whoever it was had to look real mortal. And have high regards towards them. **Zephon** was clearly off the list now he abhorred them to the point of madness. What they needed was one who could keep conversations interesting and draw mortals to him. **Dumah** was now eliminated in Turel's mind. **Melchiah** was a possible candidate, he didn't heal too fast. And he looked respectable. He held a slight pride to him as well. He was approachable. But what if he lost control of himself? Blood was hard to resist for the youngest of course. He thought hard, as his eyes lingered towards his brother. Raziel… he shook the idea away. Then thought about **Rahab**. Possible… he was good at conversations. Had an air of mystery in him, and had enough control over himself. Urges were easy enough to quench. Rahab was indeed a choice but then again he held closure to himself and didn't like company that much… They needed someone who could really have someone simply –

"My Lord, a drink perhaps?"

Turel's thoughts broke. As he heard a voice of a woman, a slave to be exact. He eyed her, as she approached Raziel seductively. He laughed mentally at this, his brother was hardly paying any attention to the slave, and even if he had seen the act he wouldn't even have noticed it. The slave placed a cup in front of his contemplating brother. As he simply nodded his thanks.

_Raziel, blind to the greedy eyes of everyone around him. Ah, dearest Raziel…_he thought back to who they were to send, then he again eyed his still contemplating brother. Smirking.

That might possibly work… 

"Thanks"

"Anything **for you** m' Lord"

He half snickered. The slave's intent was Raziel and no one else. _Didn't even offer a glass for myself_. He smiled suddenly as he saw the older vampire give him the glass. Eyes still on the maps…

"I'm in no mood to drink"

Turel's features then lightened taking the cup and downing it one sip. He walked towards his brother. Glancing to him with such intensity the other one had to look to him, confusion noticeable in that beatific face of his. This…was **perfect.** Any mortal would succumb to such a presence. Albeit, even vampires did so. But that was not of import at the moment.

As if reading the other's thoughts. Raziel's thin brows creased, as he stood straight.

"**No**"

"I haven't even said anything"

"I can see it in your eyes Turel…don't jest with me… I cannot be the one we send…"

"Why not?"

"I know you've completely removed yourself from it ! And so have I !"

"But I did not do such a thing you are still in my list, and brother…you know yourself…you are perfect for the job!"

"I've not been mortal a century Turel ! We were rotting in a grave! How am I perfect for it?"

"One can simply look at you, and profess everything…in exchange for anything you can offer"

Hardly believing at what he was hearing, they both stood in silence. Each holding a serious expression on their faces.

"It is settled then, **you** shall leave by dawn on the morrow"

They all knew this voice. Their lord, master, and surrogate father. The length of which he stood there eludes them both (Even the author). They both bowed in respect after being slightly surprised. One gets used to it. But years hardly train you for such entrances.

"But my lord…I know nothing more of mortals then them of me…."

"You drink up languages, stories, and cultures Raziel, like a new fledge does blood. **Surely you** can manage this"

Flattered to a degree, but he was still unsure. New to being a vampire, that they were all. Only a couple of year's older then Turel… he knew not the basics of being mortal. But it seemed easy enough

"We shall test this first, my son…come with me…and we shall come back if we will go through with this"

Turel once again bowed, and continued with what he had been doing with the maps, as Raziel walked behind barely enthusiastic of what he was to do. As he was led to a small chamber, barely lit. But it was hardly needed. As he finally surveyed where he was, he wondered. Clothes of all imaginable colors draped all over the room. He searched for his father, then he finally saw him, by one of the closets, he stood by him.

"Where is this pl—"

Unfinished as Kain held a talon up, signaling for silence, and of course obediently he followed.

"I shall leave you here with a servant. She shall clothe you…and after this…meet me in the town just beside the outskirts of Dumah's territory"

And with that he took his leave. Raziel simply stared at the mirrors that lined this place… Actually, it was mirrors that stood as walls. He frowned just a bit. Getting a little vexed at seeing his reflection everywhere he looked. The woman who entered had the smell of death in her. She was probably dying already. One could tell by her eyes, they lacked the light that entered one's lively soul.

"Young master Rafael was it?"

He couldn't help but smile just a bit. As he simply nodded. The old lady walked up to him, and scrunched her eyes. As she stepped off, she hurriedly opened one of the closets just to her left, and presented him with a simple black long sleeved shirt. A pair of loose red breeches, and a soft pair of boots with gold heels. He took the clothing, as the woman added a cape… One that would sufficiently hide his right arm… as a chain dangled from it's neck collar… he marveled at the stitches at it's edges…golden symbols. As he thanked the old lady. She gave him a fond hug… The vampire on the other hand stiffened at the touch, not really knowing how to react to that… She on the other hand simply patted him on the back. Smiling to him eagerly…as he really didn't mind if she would watch him change. But then again…it seemed rather strange to him…And as if on cue…the elderly woman left him…as he finally dressed. Carefully folding his own garments and holding on to them as he headed off.

* * *

So...What'd you think? The next update...will probably take a while longer. But hey ! Review okie? Vampire plushies for everyone who reviews ! Heh...XD


End file.
